Rescue Me
by 7CrimsonKisses7
Summary: Songfic. When Kiba leaves before she can say what's in her heart, how will it affect her?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in it. I also don't own the song. It's by a band called Tokio Hotel, and its called Rescue Me. This is a KibaHina songfic._

**Rescue Me**

Her senses tingled, he was closer! But with a rush of wind, like a change of breath, he was gone again. She was caught up in this dilemma every day. Kiba passed her with a wave, but never once stopped to kiss her, never once spoke her name with the same love in his eyes as when he spoke of all his other rapidly changing crushes, of corse, Hinata had never thought he would. He never noticed her fully, no matter how much she tried to stand out from the crowd. She paid special attention to him, knowing all she had to do was say those three words and he would know, he would know she felt nothing for that hyperactive blonde. Her whole life was devoted to the brunette Inuzuka boy, but his life had nothing at all to do with her. He probably knew anyway, but didn't want to accept it, because he didn't love her. 'Best friends forever' didn't cover love in that extremity. And now, silently, he had slipped away from her, gone on a mission for who knows how long. His face was like a drug to her and she had not seen it in so long, she felt like she was about to die. She needed him, but he was not there.

**This used to be a secret, now I'm hiding here alone.  
****Can't help but read our names on the wall, and wash them off the stone.  
****I trusted you in every way, but not enough to make you stay,  
****Turn around, I've lost my ground.**

Being in love was the hardest thing she had ever been through. It was harder than having to cope with low self-esteem, harder than being invisible to her father, even harder than being the biggest failure of the clan. Hyuuga Hinata smelt the air, breathing in the soft scent of nature, trying to find the scent that she longed for, the scent of Inuzuka Kiba. She sighed when she smelt nothing, and moved onwards. She needed him, but he was not there.

**Come and rescue me, I'm burning can't you see?  
****Come and rescue me, only you can set me free.  
****Come and rescue me, rescue me, rescue me.**

A tear fell down Hinata's face when she realised where she was, hers and Kiba's special place, where she had spent days on end under the weeping willow with him, skipping pebbles into the river and talking about everything. All that seemed like a dream now, so far away and unreal. She needed him more than anything, but he had gone, and he might never come back. Hinata fell to her knees under the willow, tears running down her cheeks that were buried in her shaking hands. The leaves brushed against her back, as if to comfort the 15 year old girl, as if to tell her he was too strong and he hadn't died. No matter how much they comforted her though, her heart was so full of misery and needing that she wouldn't listen even if she tried. She needed him, but he was not there.

**We lied when we were dreaming, our crying was just fake.  
****I wish we could deny it, here and today.  
****My SOS on radio, the only chance to let you know,  
****What I fear, can you hear?**

A hand grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I knew you'd be here, so predictable!" A jolt went through Hinata's heart. She looked up slowly, not daring to hope too much; not daring to think the voice came from- "KIBA!!" She jumped up, fresh tears falling from her face, this time of joy. Throwing herself at the boy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, never wanting to let go. Kiba lifted her up and spun her around laughing. "Man, I've missed you Hinata, it _has _been about a year after all." He stroked her hair out of her face and frowned when he saw that she had tears streaming down her face, and the silent longing and hurt in her eyes. "Hinata… what's wrong?" She needed him, but this time, at last, he was here.

**Come and rescue me, I'm burning can't you see?  
****Come and rescue me, only you can set me free.  
****Come and rescue me, rescue me.  
****You and me.  
****You and me.  
****You and me.**

"Don't worry, it's okay now, I don't have to cry now," She murmured. Hinata could tell he still wanted to know, but he didn't pester her, just shrugged and hugged her again.  
"I'll miss you Hinata, just like I did last time."  
"Wha-?"  
"I have to go again, now. I just had to find you first, just so I could spend my last few minutes with you." Kiba grinned fakely and kissed her forehead. "Stay safe," he murmured.  
"Kiba-kun… I-I… don't hurt yourself and be careful…" Hinata replied. With a quick, reassuring smile, he was gone again. She needed him, but he was not there.

**The walls are coming closer, my senses fade away.  
****I'm haunted by your shadow; I reach to feel your face.  
****You're not here.  
****Are you here?**

Another half year passed without sign of Kiba. Every day Hinata would go to the willow and pray for his safe return. Every day Hinata would look into the crystal clear waters of the river and look at her reflection, repeating those three words over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Kiba, wherever you are, I love you." Tears would splash into the water like little rain drops, scaring the fish away. She needed him, but he was not there.

**Come and rescue me, rescue me.  
****Come and rescue me, I'm burning can't you see?  
****Come and rescue me, only you can set me free.  
****Come and rescue me, rescue me.**

The news came on the night that marked a full year since he had gone. He was dead, he would never return safely. Hinata dropped to the ground, hands over mouth, trying hard not to burst into tears there and then, he would want her to be strong right now. When the messenger had left, after telling her where and when the funeral was, she cried. She cried for the loss of the one she loved, she cried for the fact she would never see his kind face or smell his sweet scent, she cried for the fact she would never taste his lips on hers or touch his chest as they embraced, she cried for the fact that she would never hear his laugh again and she cried for the fact she had never said those simple three words to him.

At the funeral Hinata was the one who stood the closest to his grave. She was the first one to throw flowers on it after his burial, but she was the last one to cry. She knew what he would want, and she knew he hated to see her cry. A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned, remembering the way Kiba had comforted her that time. It was Naruto and he held his hand out, in it was clenched a piece of paper. "This was found in Kiba's hand," he said.  
Hinata took it from his grip and opened it slowly.  
_Hinata, I wish I had the time to tell you this before, but I was too foolish. I'm writing this as I die but I have to say this to you. These three words would never come out of my mouth, no matter how hard I tried. I guess I was just scared to lose you.  
__I love you.  
_Hinata smiled for the first time in a whole year, but it faded rapidly. Kiba loved her, as she loved him, but it was too late. She needed him, but he was not there, he would never be there again.

**You and me.  
****You and me.  
****Rescue me.  
****You and me.  
****Set me free.  
****Rescue me.**

4


End file.
